Chastiefol
The is King's sacred treasure, and a holy weapon crafted from the sacred tree found only in the Fairy Realm. Appearance Chastiefol has several different forms, but frequently appears as a mottled, green pillow that King carries with him. During combat, it can transform into a long, broad spear with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head, that forms a guard similar to that of a boar spear. Each of it's forms also has a "true form" that King is able to unleash for even more power. Abilities It is much stronger than steel and has mysterious qualities of the sacred tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It is capable of regenerating itself even after being split in two or in pieces. Some of its different forms include: Spirit Spear Chastiefol *'Pillow:' When not in battle, the spear remains in the form of a pillow. The pillow can also act as a shield. * |Daiichi Keitai: Reisō (Shasutiforu)}}: King frequently utilizes this form, which is a long, broad spear, in conjunction with his levitation ability to perform basic ranged attacks. It acts as a homing-weapon, continuously following a dodging enemy and cornering them. ** |Tobimawaru Hachi (Banburubī)}}: By controlling Chastiefol with his ability to levitate objects, King launches a multitude of attacks which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. * |Daini Keitai: Shugojū (Gādian)}}: Chastiefol takes on the form of a large, stuffed bear by shape-shifting the moss that grows along its body. While in this form the moss body will parry any physical attack, but can also be directly controlled by King to fight or immobilize enemies with its four arms. Due to the high water concentration within the moss it is highly resistant to fire; however, because of this quality it bears a weakness against cold and freezing attacks. Additionally, the form's soft, fluffy body allows it to resist blunt force attacks. * |Daisan Keitai: Kaseki-ka (Foshiraizēshon)}}: This form of Chastiefol is a twin headed spear with a spearhead shaped like the claws of a crab. This form has the ability to petrify an individual whom it pierces, rendering them unmovable and immobilized as a statue even if they are still alive. * |Daishi Keitai: Kōka (Sanfurawā)}}: A gigantic shoot emerges from the earth, towering over enemies, as a flower bud blooms and shoots several projectiles that are capable of a great amount of destruction. * |Daigo Keitai: Zōshoku (Inkurīsu)}}: An army of small kunai-like spears are multiplied from one, their individual trajectories are controlled by King at will through simple motioning and gesturing of his hands. ** |Sakuretsu Suru Yaiba Ame (Faito Faia Wizu Faia)|literally meaning "Raining Daggers"}}: A subsidiary technique of Increase, it focuses all of the small blades that comprise Chastiefol into a single downwards strike against an opponent. * |Dainana Keitai: Dōtai (Ruminashiti)}}: Chastiefol transforms into a luminescent, ringed sphere that illuminates the surrounding area. It acts as a torch that allows the user to easily see in dark places. * |Daihachi Keitai: Karyūen (Paren Gāden)}}: A large barrier is formed around a person and is capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. The barrier is made of pollen from the Sacred Tree which have the capabilities of slowly healing and subsides the pain immediately. True Spirit Spear Chastiefol The is the complete form of Chastiefol achieved only when King draws out the true power of the Sacred Tree. It is activated with the command , after which King's body is flooded with magic from the Sacred Tree. The magical burden it puts on King is so great that his body cannot physically sustain the immense power and he is left exhausted and wounded. Releasing Chastiefol is also shown to cause King's power level to momentarily double that of an Albion. * |Daiichi Keitai: Reisō (Shasutiforu)}}: The true first form of Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a great spear that dwarfs King in size. King utilizes this form by launching the spear at his opponent; creating an enormous, cross-shaped explosion upon contact. * |Daini Keitai: Shugojū (Gādian)}}: In its true second form, Chastiefol appears as a muscular stuffed bear. Its strength and destructive capabilities are dramatically increased. * |Daigo Keitai: Zōshoku (Inkurīsu)}}: In its fifth form, Chastiefol appears as an army of large kunai-like spears. Gallery The pillow used as shield.png|The pillow used as a shield. King capturing Ban with his bear.png|King immobilizing Ban with Form Two, Guardian. King's spear piercing Ban from the bear.png|Form Three, Fossilization Geera running, blocking and dodging King's spear.png|Chastiefol's speed King releasing his Increase attack.png|Form Five, Increase Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Form Four 2.png|Form Four, Sunflower Meliodas and Ban being saved by King Guardian.png|Form Two, Guardian King using Fight Fire With Fire Raining Daggers.png|Fight Fire With Fire - Raining Daggers King using Chastiefol From Eight Pollen Garden.png|Form Eight, Pollen Garden Form Seven Luminosity.png|Form Seven, Luminosity True Spirit Spear Chastiefol.png|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Animated GIFs Ban dodging King's Bumblebee.gif|Bumblebee King using Fossilization on Ban.gif|Form Three, Fossilization King stopping Guila's Shot Bomb.gif|Chastiefol stopping Guila's Shot Bomb Guila running, dodging and blocking King's spear attacks.gif|Chastiefol's speed while on the offensive King using Increase to stop Guila's Brilliant Detonation.gif|Form Five: Increase King using Sunflower at Jericho and Guila.gif|Form Four, Sunflower Trivia *Chastiefol is the first Sacred Treasure to be seen. *In the medieval French story, "Le Chevalier au Papegau", King Arthur's sword, Excalibur, is renamed as Chastiefol. References }} Category:Sacred Treasures Category:Weapons